My Best Friend's Wedding
by AllAtOnce1
Summary: After disappearing for a decade Lucas Friar returns to New York City with a surprise. He returns with the idea of proposing to high school sweetheart, Riley Matthews. But things don't go exactly as he thought they would. "There will be many twists and turns that no one will see coming." ((Lucaya story with bits of Riarkle)
1. Part 1: 10 Years Where are we?

**_Synopsis: After disappearing for a decade Lucas Friar returns to New York City with a surprise. He returns with the idea of proposing to his high school sweetheart, Riley Matthews. But things don't go exactly as he thought they would. "There will be many twists and turns that no one will see coming." ((Lucaya story with bits of Riarkle)_**

Maya's hand guided the paintbrush gently across the canvas. Quickly but carefully she delivered a few more strokes of paint turning the once white spaces into spaces filled with color.

She placed the paintbrush down and picked up another which she dipped in a container filled with dark blue. The blue streaked across the top of the canvas.

She bit the side of her lip in concentration as she continued to paint. Streaks of yellow, red, green and blue filled up her painting. After a few more touches it was done. Maya stood back to admire her work.

Satisfied with the way it had turned out, Maya took her black Sharpie and sharply signed her initials on the corner of her painting. As gently as she could she took the canvas off the tripod stand and placed it near the window so it could dry.

Off in another corner, in a row, some of her finished paintings stood against the wall. Others were hung up on the walls. She smiled at her work. In a few days she'd be going to yet another gallery to exhibit her work.

As a kid, Maya used to believe that her life was going to be filled with disappointment, but she was wrong. As an adult, Maya could say happily that everything was going great. The future had brought good things after all. She had fulfilled her biggest dream: she was an artist, exhibiting her work in many different places where people offered to buy her works and people also requested drawings and paintings. However, she only did this on occasion. Her dream had gone even further when she received a job at a huge magazine company where she did graphic designs for the issues. To make things even better? She worked at the same magazine company as her best friend, Riley Matthews.

Maya slipped off her art apron and placed it on a hook on the room's left wall. Right beside the row of unfinished paintings which she'd finish eventually. As she walked towards the door, she stepped over a few blank canvases. She'd fill them all one day. After all, she had many ideas.

Her hands were splattered with different colors so she headed towards the bathroom to clean up. As she did this, she noticed a familiar brunette sitting on the living room couch, flipping through a pile of papers.

"Hey, Riles. I didn't hear you come in."

Riley chuckled. "You never do when you're painting."

This was their normal routine on Wednesdays. On Maya's day off, Riley always found her cooped up in her room painting away.

After college, Riley and Maya had found an apartment of their own. They split the rent along with other expenses. The apartment was small, just two rooms. Only one was used as an actual bedroom: Riley's. The other room used to be Maya's bedroom but soon she had transformed it into her art studio. Luckily, the two of them owned a sofa bed where Maya slept at night.

"Are you ready to go? Farkle asked us to meet at his lab before dinner."

Maya quickly washed away the paint from her hands and fingernails. "I just finished up. We can leave now."

Riley stacked up her papers and placed them in a folder and laid it on the coffee table. She grabbed her keys and picked up a light sweater before heading out the door. Maya did the same.

Although fall days were coming to an end and spring was right around the corner New York was somehow always chilly. As they walked out of the building, just as expected a gust of cool air blew in their faces and they rushed to the car.

The car had been given to them by both Cory and Shawn who knew perfectly well they would share it just as they did everything else.

Maya climbed into the passenger seat. Riley drove most of the time. She always said she was the more responsible driver and honestly Maya couldn't argue with that. At the wheel, Riley was calm and followed every single traffic regulation. On the other hand, Maya was your typical angry New Yorker who honked at you for just about anything.

"Farkle wants us to meet at his lab? I wonder what new discovery he's going to show us today." Maya said.

Riley kept her eyes on the road but shook her head. "As long as it's not like last time."

"That was a fun day." Maya chuckled as she remembered how Riley had run around Farkle's lab when he had accidentally let his newly discovered insect out of its container.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Not fun. I could have been bitten and infected or something"

Maya continued to laugh as they drove into the garage of the building where Farkle's lab was located. They stopped at the toll gate barrier and waved at the man keeping guard. "Hey Peter."

The man smiled recognizing the two immediately. "Riley. Maya. Good evening." He pressed a button and let them through.

They parked close to the stairs where they climbed up to the lobby. "Hey Dave." The girls greeted the man at the front desk.

"Dr. Minkus told me you'd be coming by. He just got out of his meeting." The man smiled and pointed to the elevator. "You know where to find him."

Riley and Maya nodded as they took the elevator up to floor 8. The elevator doors opened to an empty long hallway. They walked through it, passed a couple of doors including his office door with the golden nameplate: Dr. Farkle Minkus.

They turned the corner, to the lab room area. It was fairly large and parts of it were behind closed doors and other parts were just clear windows. Farkle's research varied, but mostly he and his coworkers worked closely with the CDC, finding cures and ways to prevent diseases. They saw a couple of Farkle's colleagues finishing up their work and putting away their equipment and then spotted Farkle in the computer lab section.

Farkle excitedly stood up as soon as they walked in. "Guys. You gotta see this." He stepped away from the computer so they could see.

Maya raised her eyebrow. "A bunch of stars?"

Oh yeah, and during his free time, Farkle studied space.

"What did you discover about this?" Riley asked just as clueless as Maya.

Farkle continued to smile. "It's a constellation. It's never been discovered before."

"Wow. Farkle, that's amazing. Congrats." Riley said and put an arm around him.

"Thanks. If I'm right and it's never been discovered I get to name it."

"Cool. What are you naming it?"

"M3"

Maya blinked, confused. "M3?"

Farkle nodded and sat back down scrolling through some more pictures of the constellation. "Yeah. M3. Minkus. Matthews. Maya." He continued clicking pictures so he didn't notice when Riley and Maya exchanged looks. Soon he was being hugged by his favorite two people in the world.

"You named it after us?"

Farkle hugged them back. "This is special...Just like us."

"Awww." Riley and Maya hugged him tighter.

Twenty one years. The trio had been friends since they were six and despite everything that happened throughout the years, all the craziness of life, they had remained best friends. Other friends came and went but the bond of the three always remained strong and perhaps even stronger after every year.

"As much as I like looking at the stars...I also like eating. Should we get dinner now?" Maya asked impatiently.

Every Wednesday night the three would go to a restaurant to eat dinner together and just talk. It's a tradition they started since getting out of college and so far they never missed a night.

Farkle nodded as he started to turn off the computer. "Good Ol' Burgers?"

Maya scoffed. "Do you even have to ask?"

The three always did their best to try different restaurants but usually their favorite was Good Ol' Burgers. It was a place that not only served the best burgers but the best everything...according to Maya.

Luckily for them, the restaurant wasn't far from Farkle's lab. Just a small walk away. When they arrived they were happy to see that the place wasn't too filled up and picked an isolated booth near the back. The smell of food brought smiles to their faces and they ordered quickly. As they waited for their food they sipped on their drinks.

Farkle turned to Riley. "How was work?"

Riley put down her strawberry lemonade, eyes widened with excitement. "Remember that interview I told you guys about? The big important one- "

"That you can't mess up because your whole career depends on it." Farkle and Maya finished her sentence. They've heard it so many times. Riley had been going on about the upcoming interview for weeks. She had been so happy the day she received the news that the person had agreed to sit down for an interview.

"Yes! Turns out Mr. Jacobs is even more amazing than I thought. He was so easy to talk to. It didn't feel like an interview. This article." She grinned. "I'm feeling really good about it."

Farkle smiled. "Can't wait to read it."

"And I can't wait to not read it." Maya joked. Of course she would read it. She'd read all the drafts too. In fact, she'd stay awake with Riley and watch her type just as she had done with all of Riley's important articles. Riley was the best writer she knew.

Farkle turned to Maya. "How'd the day off go?"

Maya's eyes lit up as they always did when she talked about art. "Productive. Two new paintings. I'll probably take them to that gallery event I have next month."

"Remember to send me pictures of the paintings as soon as you get home."

"Always."

Farkle grinned. "Looks like it was a good day for all of us. I say this deserves a toast." He raised his iced tea. "Here's to us and our great day and may we have more great days...together." His glass was joined by Maya's root beer and Riley's strawberry lemonade.

"Here's to us." The three of them said.

Soon their food arrived and they wasted no time and began eating. In the middle of the meal Riley changed the subject, which had been about the new superhero movie, to the subject about a certain text.

"So...you both know how I've been texting with Lucas?"

Maya and Farkle looked up from their food and met eyes. Of course they knew. The texting had been going on for about five months already not to mention the 1-2 video chats.

"Yeah?"

Riley poked her pasta with a fork. "Well he kind of texted me something that I thought was kind of funny." She paused before continuing. "He said he missed New York and he'd do anything to spend time in the city for more than just a visit. What do you think he means by that? Do you think that means he wants to move back here? Is he planning to at least visit?"

Maya looked down at her plate. Here bacon cheeseburger didn't seem so appetizing anymore. "Riley, we've talked about this. Lucas has a whole different life in Texas. That's where he's been for the last 10 years and I don't think he's going to be back anytime soon."

Farkle nodded in agreement. "Hasn't he said that before? That he'd like to come back but he's all settled in Texas. If he really wanted to visit why hasn't he done it sooner?"

Riley went back to poking her food. "Yeah you guys are probably right. I just thought it would be nice if he could visit. You know. Hang out in person like we all used to."

Maya sighed. She could see the disappointment in Riley's eyes, but she didn't want to give Riley any false hope. She had been talking to Lucas ever since they met in Connecticut during one of Maya's exhibits.

-Flashback to 5 months ago-

"Hey Maya I'll wait for you outside while you finish up with them." Maya nodded as she continued to shake hands who were very interested in talking with her.

Riley wanted to leave Maya alone so that she could have the opportunity to spend more time with more people that had attended the gallery. The more people she talked to then the more things she was invited to. Riley walked out of the building and saw that there was a park nearby. She decided this would be a good place to wait for Maya rather than the car.

She sat down on a bench, sending Maya a quick text about her location. Then she went on to read online journals. She wasn't far into her reading when she heard constant honking...and her name being called.

Riley looked up confused. It had to be another Riley. She didn't know anyone in Connecticut.

She looked up to see the last person she'd ever think of.

"Riley! I knew it was you. How are you? It's been so long." The familiar light haired man with green eyes said as he stepped out of his blue car.

Riley's eyes widened when she saw him. How long ago was it? 10 years ago, the last time she saw him. The last memory she had of his face was waving goodbye as he stepped onto that airplane. They kept in touch for a while and then it was like he had completely disappeared. She never thought she'd see him again.

She stood up to go and meet him. "Lucas? I'm great. How are you? What are you doing here?"

Lucas laughed. "I was just going to as you the same question. I was here with my team." He smiled. "I coach a high school football team and the boys got an opportunity to play a game here in the East. It's a big deal for them. What about you?"

"I'm here with Maya. She's exhibiting her art at the gallery." Riley said pointing to the building.

"She became an artist. That's good. I remember her talent in high school and I can only imagine how much better she's gotten. What do you do?"

"Journalist. I'm a journalist for New York Revolution magazine."

"Woah that's awesome." Lucas stuck his hands in his jeans. "Listen, it's been wow like 10 years right? I'd like to stay and talk to you. There's so much I want to say but I really have to go and meet with my team. I'm leaving tonight back to Texas, but hey let's exchange numbers." Lucas quickly took out his phone and handed it to her. "Here add your number and I'll put mine on your phone."

Riley added her phone number to his and handed her phone so he could put in his number. He smiled. "It was good seeing you." He opened his arms slowly not knowing if she'd hug back, but Riley smiled too and reached over to hug him.

"It was good to see you too."

Lucas headed back to his car and held up his phone. "I'll keep in touch. Bye."

"Bye."

-End FlashBack-

After dinner Farkle walked with them to the garage and waved at them as they went towards their car and he to his own car.

As soon as she got home Maya took out her phone and sent the pictures of her paintings and sent them to Farkle. Afterwards she sat down with Riley to watch their favorite sitcom and after that Riley headed to her room to sleep. Tomorrow was another day of work and she wanted to get some sleep. She had a very busy day planned for tomorrow including more interviews and a couple of small articles to finish up.

Maya said goodnight to Riley. She too went to her room, well, art studio. She wasn't sleepy just yet. She still felt the need to draw. She took a sketchbook from the small desk and pushed a chair near the window that was surrounded by paintings. With a pencil in hand, she began to draw. After 11, the busy streets of her neighborhood became quiet and Maya felt that some of her best sketches and painting were done late at night. Today she focused on the streetlight outside the building. She made soft strokes on the paper. She concentrated deeply to get the detail just right.

When she had finished she tapped her phone. It was 1:38 in the morning. It wasn't a first time thing. When her art gears were turning Maya stayed up late even if she had to go to work the next day. Maya's gaze fell outside her window to the store fronts. Only one store was opened. Maya's favorite coffee shop, opened 24 hours. She smiled. This seemed like a good time as any to get a hot chocolate. She headed out the room and out of the apartment, closing the door as quietly as possible as to not wake up Riley.

At the coffee shop, there were a few people sitting. This wasn't unusual, after all, New York is the city that never sleeps. Maya stood a feet away from the counter with her eyes glued to the menu. Now, with the wonderful smells coming her way she couldn't decide if she should get a hot chocolate, a coffee, a latte. Hmm maybe she should-

Suddenly, the man in front of her turned around unexpectedly, bumped right into Maya and almost spilled his drink on her.

"I'm so sorry."

Maya wanted to push the guy and his apology just as he had pushed her, but stopped herself when she looked up.

Blue eyes met green eyes.

"Lucas?"

 ** _A/N: Hey all! So first of all thanks for reading...or scrolling to the end haha. Anyways I've written one-shots as you can see on my page, but this is my first ever book. I'll try my best to update at least once a week. I hope you like it. Please let me know if you do or if you think I should continue. I appreciate all feedback. Thanks :)_**


	2. Part 2: The 2AM Meeting In A Coffee Shop

_**{Flashback: 10 years ago. Junior Year Semi-Formal}**_

Lucas returned from the bathroom and noticed Maya sitting by herself at their table. He looked back at the dance floor where he saw Riley happily dancing with Farkle. He smiled and grabbed a cup of juice and headed towards Maya.

"Hey. Want a drink?"

"Sneak anything in here?" Maya said looking inside the cup with suspicion.

Lucas scrunched his eyebrows. "No. What? I wouldn't do that."

Maya looked up at him. "I'm kidding, Huckleberry."

"Right." He said as he took the seat next to her. "Where's Josh?" He had been so busy focusing on Riley that he hadn't even noticed that Josh had never shown up. 'He's just late', is what he had been told earlier, when he asked, but clearly that wasn't the case.

Maya took a long sip then placed the cup on the table. "Turns out he couldn't make it. Big finals to study for. You know... college life." She avoided to make eye contact.

Maya knew that she agreed not to be anything official with Josh and that this shouldn't be a big deal. But he /had/ promised to be here. He promised he would put everything aside so he could attend the semi-formal with her. It was a mistake believing he wasn't going to get caught up with college work. Maya couldn't even decide whether she was upset or not. She shouldn't be. It's not like they were a real couple. She only wished he hadn't cancelled so last minute. It would have given her time to find a way to get out of coming to this stupid dance. Yet Riley had insisted and here she was...

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lucas said taking notice of the look in her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be out there dancing with Riley?"

"I would if Farkle hadn't stolen her from me." He let out a small laugh.

The two then turned their eyes to the dance floor where Farkle and Riley were jumping and dancing to some upbeat song. Despite feeling like she had been abandoned, the sight of her two best friends looking like they were having the night of their lives, brought a smile to her face.

"Wanna dance?" Lucas suggested. If Farkle was dancing with Riley and Zay was off trying to show Smackle a few moves, he felt Maya deserved some fun too.

"I don't dance with cowboys." Maya replied quickly.

Lucas stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, Maya. It's better than you just sitting there all alone."

She turned away from him and gently tugged on the bottom of her red dress. "I don't want a pity dance, Lucas. I'm fine." She took the cup of juice again. "Besides, I like to watch."

"It's not a pity dance. I want to dance and I'll look silly doing it by myself"

"Now /that/ would be fun to watch." Maya smirked.

"I think you're just scared that I'm going to dance better than you." Lucas smirked back.

"You think I can't dance better than you?"

Lucas crossed his arms. "That's exactly what I think. What's wrong, Maya? Afraid the country boy has better moves?"

Damn that cheeky smile.

She tossed the empty cup in her hand to the side and stood up. "Alright. Let's see if you're not just all talk."

Lucas took off the blazer he had been wearing and placed it on a chair. He nodded to the music while lifting the sleeves to his blue plaid button down dress shirt up to his elbows and started moving side to side while jumping up and down. At the end of the chorus he sang along. "Shut up and dance with me." Immediately, Maya started laughing.

"Not bad for a country guy. Can you do this?" Maya moved to the beat swiftly and quickly. After one final spin she pointed a thumb at him. "Your turn."

Lucas attempted to copy her, but ended up almost colliding into the table .

Maya laughed again. "Well if you wanted to dance with the table you should have asked it first."

Just as the song ended and the next song played, Lucas shook his head, smiling and grabbed her hand to lead her to the middle of the dance floor where everyone else was dancing. Everyone else seemed to fade away as together they danced while constantly making remarks and faces about each others dancing. The lyrics to Geronimo by Sheppard played along in the background to the rhythm of their laughter. If a person staring from afar didn't know any better, they would say Lucas and Maya were the best couple on the dance floor.

As the song continued Maya shrugged. "I hate to admit this, but I'm impressed. Never expected a Ranger Rick to dance well. You still need some practice before prom next year."

Just like that Lucas' smile faded.

Taking notice of his face, Maya scrunched her eyebrows. "What's wrong? You look like I just mentioned something terrible.

Lucas didn't respond and the two were now standing on the dance floor as the music played and people continued to dance around them.

"What is it? Are you afraid Riley's going to say no. Because, believe me. She'd say yes right now if you asked." Maya chuckled.

"I'm moving." Lucas breathed out.

"What?" Maya's smile fell hoping that she hadn't heard correctly.

"After this school year ends...I'm moving back to Texas."

And even though the speakers filled the place with loud music to them it was as if the world stood still.

 _ **{End Of Flashback}**_

"Lucas?" Maya took a step back. What the hell? How could he be here? He lived in Texas...

"Maya? What are you doing here?"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "What are /you/ doing here? I live here."

"You live here? A coffee place. Nice place to live. You chose wisely." Lucas laughed quietly. "I just meant why are you here so late at night?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "First I'd like to know why you're here."

"Long story. Have time to sit down and talk?" Lucas pointed to a table.

Maya looked at her phone. "It's almost 2 in the morning." She answered like this was the craziest thing in the world. Then shook her head. "Uh sure. Let me just get my drink first."

Lucas nodded and sat down at a table near the wall. "I'll wait here."

Maya decided on a hot black coffee...it was going to be a long night. After paying and picking up the drink she turned to look towards the seating area. Lucas was sitting with his back towards the counter. His hands tapping the wooden table and fiddling with his paper cup.

She ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Why did she suddenly feel so nervous? Why did she feel like her life was going to spiral into madness? Life was going great. Why did it feel like that was going to change? She could run. Run straight out the door and never look back. But she knew she couldn't do that. She was an adult now. She had to face...problems. She took a deep breath and took the seat across from Lucas.

He didn't look that different with the exception of his stubble beard running along his jaw. But his goofy smile and welcoming green eyes were still the same.

"It's good to see you, Maya."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Maya had so many questions. Why did you leave and never call us? How could you just forget about us? Why come back to New York now? But Maya didn't ask any of these. Instead she waited for him to continue.

"Riley's told me a lot about you. An artist, huh? I'm glad you made it."

"Thanks. I love it. I love being able to do it every day. It doesn't even feel like I job."

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled at her making Maya want to smile back.

"What about you? Coaching a team? I thought you wanted to be a veterinarian."

"That's true. I did, but the coaching opportunity came first and I thought it was a good chance. I mean I still help out when I can at my brother's farm and coaching is just a great experience. I'm proud of my team." His eyes shined as he talked about his job mirroring Maya's eyes whenever she talked about her art. "So 2AM at a coffee shop...that a usual for you?"

That's when Maya smiled back. "Not usually...I was feeling inspired to draw so I stayed up to finish some sketches."

The two continued to talk and not about anything just specific. Somewhere in between the talking Maya felt herself becoming more comfortable and the meeting began to feel like something normal.

"So you still haven't told me why you're here, Ranger Rick." She said after almost an hour of them talking.

"Still? With the nicknames. Even after a decade?" Lucas complained.

"Hey. I gotta make up for the lost time."

Lucas took a deep breath and rubbed his hands against the sides of his jeans. "This is going to sound crazy, but..." He looked around as if to see if anyone was listening. Then again it was the middle of the night there wasn't really anyone in the coffee shop except for the two of them and and the workers. Still he leaned over the table. "I'm going to propose to Riley."

Maya swallowed hard making her throat raw with the hot coffee. She was surprised she hadn't started choking or spitting out the coffee. "Really?" She tried not to sound extremely shocked. "That's a big decision. You're already decided? Just like that?"

"Well we've been talking for 5 months and it's just like when we were in high school. I mean the whole reason we started talking is because we bumped into other in Connecticut. I mean what are the chances that we're both there on the same day. It's crazy. No. It's not crazy. I never believed in coincidences. I believe coincidences are the universe's way of telling you something. The universe could not have spoken any louder than that." He grinned widely as if had been planning this for a while and couldn't wait to tell people.

"Seems like you got it all planned out. Um wow yeah looks like we have more to talk about here but could you excuse me one second. I probably shouldn't have had that much coffee. I'll be right back."

Maya hurriedly stood up she slipped her phone out of her jacket pocket. She walked towards the back and headed to the hallway where the bathrooms were located, but she didn't walk in. Instead she quickly tapped her phone a few times and pressed the phone against her ear. She could hear the call going through and ringing. It seemed to be going on forever.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up!" She harshly whispered.

"H-hello?" A sleepy Farkle spoke.

"Farkle! Help!"

"M-maya? It's almost 3 in the morning. Why the hell are you calling me?"

"Farkle. This is an emergency. I -"

Farkle interrupted. "If this is about getting you ice cream from the mini-mart near my building, the answer is the same as always. No! Goodnight."

"Shut up! Could you just listen? You are not going to believe who I just bumped into in the coffee shop."

Farkle groaned sleepily in response.

"Lucas! Lucas is here."

"What!? Lucas?" Farkle used the hand not holding the phone to rub his eyes.

"There's more. He's here to propose to Riley."

Farkle sat up so fast and bumped his head against his telescope. "OWW!" That's when he realized that he was lying on the floor of his bedroom. Right. He had forgotten he had been looking at the constellation he had discovered. He must've fallen asleep while doing so. He shook his head trying to ignore the pain. "Propose to Riley? As in marry her?"

"No Farkle. As in proposing to go to the park with him." She said. "Yes of course to marry her, you idiot! Why do you think I'm calling you?" She said slightly louder.

"How do you feel about that?" Farkle rubbed the side of his head. He couldn't tell if it was the pain or the shock of the news that wasn't helping him think straight.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Maya said nervously into the phone.

"You know why." The voice on the other end said.

Maya peered behind the wall and watched the man she had just been talking to, scroll on his phone. She rested her head against the wall and stared off into the other side of the wall, but shook off the weird feeling. "No I don't know why. I just know that a dude who hasn't technically been in our lives for 10 years is about to propose to my best friend."

Farkle paced around in his bedroom."So Riley was right about feeling like he was going to come back. Wait. How long is he staying? When is he telling Riley? Wait. Do you think she's gonna say yes? What if she does say yes? Is he moving back here or is he- oh my-is he planning to take Riley away from us? Is she going to move with him to Texas?" He spoke so fast Maya could barely understand him.

"Farkle! Would you quit it with the questions?! I don't know! As soon as he told me I called you." She peered behind the wall again and saw that he looked like he was going to get up. "Gotta go. I think he's leaving or something."

"Wait what about-" She heard Farkle start to say but she hung up and stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

Lucas was standing up near their table. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey so I just realized it's a little past 3am. You should probably go home and sleep. You have work tomorrow right? I'm sorry for keeping you up."

Maya pressed her lips together. Like she could sleep after what she told him.

"Oh it's fine. It was good to catch up with you, but I thought you had more to tell me."

Lucas nodded. "I do. Want to write my number down so I can text you the details." The two exchanged numbers. "Oh and don't tell Riley I'm here yet. I have this whole thing planned."

"All planned. Aren't you full of surprises." Maya replied. "Riley is going to be really happy to see you."

"Let's hope so. Well see you tomorrow."

Maya didn't remember agreeing to meet tomorrow, but he said it just like that. As if seeing each other everyday was something that they did all the time, but they hadn't. Not in 10 years. Before she even had time to respond he wrapped an arm around her in a hug. Maya stiffened at his touch and didn't return the gesture.

However, Lucas didn't seem to notice as he walked out the coffee shop with a grin on his face. "I'm so excited. This is going to be great."

Maya forced a smile. She did not agree with that statement.

 **A/N:** _Sorry that was more than a week. I'll try to write faster next time. Hope you're still interested in continuing to read. Let me know what you think. I love reading your reactions!_


	3. Part 3: The Next Day

Maya quietly opened and shut the door to her apartment. She threw the keys on the side table and flopped on the couch. She didn't even bother to extend the bed. It was only a few hours from when she'd have to wake up anyways. She didn't get much sleep. How could she? There were so many thoughts, memories, and questions swimming in her mind. Before she knew it, her phone was playing music: her alarm. She groaned and turned it off. She let herself roll off the couch onto the ground. She had no intention to get up. She could have stayed there asleep if a certain yell hadn't startled her.

"MAYA!"

Why was she yelling so early in the morning? Then Maya remembered what had happened just a few hours ago. Shit! Did Riley already know Lucas was back?

"Yeah?" She called back as Riley came rushing into the living room.

"Where are my drafts? I can't find them anywhere. What if I lost them? I'm doomed. I knew I should have typed it up before going to sleep. I'm never going to find them again. What am I going to do? I could get fired"

Maya who was still on the ground looked up as Riley paced back in forth. That was weird. She remembered Riley working on those yesterday. She had left them on the coffee table, but the table was empty. Maya titled her head and noticed a pile of papers under the couch.

"Found them! What would you do without me, Riles?" She said jokingly.

Riley came over and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you. I love you. Thank you. Thank you." She shuffled through the pages and smiled. "My life would have become completely crazy without these."

May laughed at the irony. If only she knew.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked.

"Oh nothing." Maya shrugged. "I just realized you planned to head to the office early today and I'm here on the floor and not dressed yet." She jumped up and pointed her index finger at Riley. "And I refuse to take the bus so don't leave without me!"

With that Maya rushed off and avoided accidentally bringing up Lucas.

Maya hadn't even walked in her office when she was already being shoved papers.

"Boss wants you to do the cover art for next month's cultural section." One of her colleagues handed here a folder and walked away.

"Hey Maya, can you finish this design. I started it, but it doesn't look right. I know you'll find a way to fix it. Thanks." Maya was given a few sheets of paper.

"Maya. Check your email. I need your approval on these digital designs. ASAP." Another voice called out.

"Got it!" She replied to all of them. Of course the New York Revolution magazine had other people working in the design and art department, but whenever they needed something big and important done,Maya was the one they turned to. This usually meant that she had a little bit of more extra work to do than everybody else... not that she cared. She loved her job.

She stepped into her office, closed the door and sighed. Clearly, it was going to be an extremely busy day. She placed her bag in one of the chairs and hung up her coat next to one of her paintings. Her office's walls were covered with her paintings, paintings by artists she admired, as well as many frames of the pages and covers she had designed for the magazine. A couple of awards she had won over the years hung right behind her desk. On her desk laid a pile of folders, pending designs, and a couple of personal photographs. Her favorite: A picture of her with Riley and Farkle taken the summer after college graduation.

She sat down on her desk and turned on the computer. Time to get designing.

A couple of hours later she managed to finish approving a few designs made by her colleagues, finish sketching a couple of pages, and almost completed some of the graphic designs that were due next week. She was ready for a lunch break, but her cellphone began to ring.

 _Huckleberry is calling._

Maya laughed. She had forgotten she wrote that in last night.

"Hello?"

"Maya! I need your help. And Farkle too! Can we meet in 20 minutes?"

"Are you insane? I'm working. Do you know how much I have to do?"

"This is important. It's for Riley!"

Maya was silent for a moment. "Fine! But what am I going to tell her? We have lunch together everyday."

"I know you'll think of something. Where does Farkle work? Should I meet you...where should I meet you?"

"Just go to the coffee shop from last night. Be there in a few." She hung up as soon as there was a knock on the door.

"Ready for lunch?" Riley chimed.

Maya shook her head. "I'm actually going home. I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh no. Peaches? What's wrong?"

"Headache and stomachache. I don't think I can work anymore so I'm just gonna go home."

"I'll take you." Riley said without thinking

"No no no. I'll just take a cab. You have so much to do."

"I can take you home, Maya."

"No. Come on. I'm going to feel like I'm keeping you from work. I'll be fine taking a cab."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Riley walked over and hugged her. "I hope you feel better. I'll tell everyone you went home early."

Maya nodded. She waited for Riley to exit the office and Maya quickly stuffed her work in her bag. She'd have to work on it at night now. Thanks to Ranger Rick and his big ideas. Seriously. He was messing with her whole life and he'd only been in New York a couple of hours.

Lucas was standing on the side of the coffee shop. Overhead hoodie, one leg propped up against the wall, one hand in the pocket of his jeans, and the other on his phone. He had headphones in his ears and he was nodding his head to the music.

Maya pulled the earphones from his ears and Lucas looked up startled. When he saw that it was Maya he pressed his lips together. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Of course I've changed. I'm a responsible adult now. You're just so easy to pick on."

Lucas rolled his eyes and put his phone away. "Nah. No change. You're still short." He walked away towards the other end of the street.

Maya raised her hands in frustration. "Really?"

Lucas looked over his shoulder and laughed. "Short stack of pancakes."

Maya stormed after him. "Seriously? Is that all you got. Back in high school you never called me any other name."

Lucas laughed. "I like it."

"No, you're just bad at name calling." She scoffed.

He was walking way too quickly. She almost had to jog to keep up. Suddenly he stopped in front of an old grey pickup truck.

"What is that?"

Lucas reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. "Our ride."

"You drove here? I thought you took a flight." She looked at the car and back at Lucas.

"I rented it."

"What? Why a pickup truck? Why the hell would anyone drive a pickup truck in New York. This isn't Texas you know?"

"I like that it reminds me of home. Besides it was one of the cheapest at the rental place." Lucas opened the passenger seat for Maya. "Now come on."

"What so you're a gentleman now? One minute you're calling me names the next you're opening your car door for me?"

Lucas couldn't help but smile. "My Mama raised a gentleman. "Hop in. I can't wait to see Farkle."

Maya shrugged. She didn't really have a choice. "Fine. Fine. Let's go."

The car ride was silent at first until Lucas turned on the radio. He fiddled with the stations until he heard something he liked. Maya heard it before.

"I thought you only listened to country music in Texas." She smirked.

"We listen to genres aside from country." Lucas replied defensively.

"Whatever you say, Huckleberry."

"So where exactly is Farkle's lab again?"

"What 10 years and you forget New York already?" She had repeated the directions to him about 3 times already. Luckily they were now closer. "It's just this left turn here and his lab is in that building over there. You can go into the parking lot. I know the security guys."

Lucas pulled up to the building. "Farkle works here?" He asked astonished the huge lavish building.

"Did you expect anything less?"

Lucas grinned. "I guess not."

"This whole floor is /his/ lab?!" Lucas exclaimed as he walked out the elevator doors.

Maya hit Lucas on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're loud, moron. People are working!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit me."

Maya was nervous. All she had been able to do was send Farkle a quick text letting him know she and Lucas were coming over. She hoped he acted surprised. She didn't want Lucas thinking she had already told Farkle, like it was some big thing. Which of course it wasn't. Lots of people lost contact with their old friends then saw them later in life. Then again, they didn't come ready to propose to your best friend like this one did.

"Maya?" Lucas asked wondering why she hadn't answered him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you think he's in his office." Lucas was pointing his thumb at the door.

"Uh. No, he's probably in the computer section."

Just as Maya said they spotted him concentrating on a screen. Maya knocked on the glass. Farkle looked up and smiled. It faded when he saw Lucas. Then his expression changed to a grin of surprise.

Maya made a mental note to herself to never underestimate Farkle's acting skills.

Farkle opened the door for them to walk in. "Lucas? What are you doing here?" He opened his arms and Lucas gave him a tight hug. Bromance never dies does it?

"I've missed you man. There are no Farkles in Texas."

Farkle laughed. "Missed you too." He gave Maya a quick glance as if to say he had everything under control. "So how long are you visiting?"

Lucas smiled. "Actually I have a few things planned to do here. Did you take your lunch yet? I want to sit down and explain things to you and Maya."

Farkle raised an eyebrow. "Really? But what about Riley?" Maya noticed as he swallowed. Oh no he was getting nervous.

"Long story. Buy hey why don't you give Lucas the tour of your lab before we go." Maya quickly interrupted so there would be no further questions.

"Great idea. I'd love to see what you do."

Farkle gestured towards the door, "Alright. Let me show you the exciting stuff."

For the next couple of minutes Farkle showed Lucas around while Maya followed. Constantly touching the stuff Farkle told her she couldn't touch. Farkle asked one of his co-workers to show Lucas what they were recently discovering. Farkle used this time to slip away and stand near Maya.

"So he wants us to help him plan things for the proposal?" Farkle whispered.

"Apparently. He didn't really give me a lot of details."

"So how's it feel having him back here?"

"What? What do you mean?" Maya asked hastily.

"Because of what happened when-" Farkle started to say.

Maya elbowed Farkle on his side hard. "Nothing happened. Now shut up he's coming back."

Lucas clasped his hands together. "You two ready? Lots of things to explain. Lots to do."

"So ready." Farkle said sucking up the pain.

 ** _/Hmm so what did happen between Maya and Lucas and why does Farkle keep bringing it up? Haha. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to upload faster. Let me know what you think! I love reading your reactions. /_**


End file.
